Luces Fuera: Un Desastre Devastador
by Th3F4lcon-Bl4ckBlu3
Summary: Un incidente que deja a toda Zootopia sin electricidad por más de 24 horas, hará que muchos se dejen llevar por sus preocupaciones y saquen su lado más salvaje. ¿Podrá alguien descubrir qué fue lo ocasionó el incidente, y arreglarlo antes de que todo empeoré? [Rated: T, y un plus por futuras escenas subidas de tono] (Cap. 2: Daño calculado)
1. Sin salida

**¡Bienvenidos lectores y lectoras de FanFiction! A mi primer Fanfic de Zootopia.**

**No sé qué tan bien o qué tan mal pueda llegar a acabar, pero espero que lo disfruten.**

**_Última edición: 07/29/2020._**

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a RESBO (resbo_resbo en Instagram) por haber hecho el dibujo que ahora este Fic tiene de portada. Sin él, este Fic seguiría sin una, y realmente aprecio lo que hizo.**

* * *

**_Zootopia y todo lo relacionado a esto NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney._**

**_Yo solo soy un fan al que se le ocurrió una historia._**

* * *

**Capítulo I: "Sin salida".**

El viento sopló, llevándose consigo el polvo del lugar. Enfrente de él, había una puerta que lo llevaría a la salida. Por fin había conseguido salir de allí, pero los golpes que se llevó en el camino, le hicieron las cosas más difíciles para seguir.

**_[Nick... ¡Nick...!]_** Escuchó como una voz lo llamaba desde el walkie-talkie que cargaba en su cintura. El zorro se encontraba en un estado fatal; recostado de una de las paredes del ascensor, se sostenía una herida que tenía en el costado derecho, y su visión se desenfocaba constantemente por causa del cansancio y la pérdida de sangre que sufría. **_[¿Estás vivo? Parece que hay alguien acercándose al hotel... Y viene acompañado]_**

Sin embargo, alcanzó el walkie-talkie con una de sus patas y presionó el botón para decir débilmente a través de este, "Lo hicimos... Tu plan funcionó Finn-..." pero ya no podía continuar, y el esfuerzo que hizo para alcanzar a presionar el botón y hablar, solo hizo que se desmayase más rápido.

**_[¡NICK!] _**Un destello de luz entró por la puerta principal del hotel, y la voz que pudo reconocer, le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro al zorro. Una gran sonrisa que mantuvo hasta después de dejarse llevar por la sensación de desvanecimiento del desmayo. **_[¡Vengan, por aquí! ¡Llévenselo!]_**

Nick dejó caer su cabeza, cerró sus ojos, y murmuró débilmente, "Tardaste más de lo que esperaba... Za..."

* * *

_7:00 AM._

_Cuatro horas antes..._

No tenía idea de dónde se encontraba.

Solo le quedaba una bala en la recamara de la pistola que sostenía en su pata derecha, en su otra pata sostenía dos pedazos de papel con algunos números escritos en estos, tres panteras seguían su rastro por los pisos del edificio, tenía varias llaves guardadas en sus bolsillos y traía una linterna rota atada a su espalda con una cuerda gruesa que se veía desgastada.

Cojeando de una pierna - con su uniforme de policía lleno de polvo, Nick trató de ocultarse de sus perseguidores. Al recorrer el pasillo en el que estaba, intentó abrir la puerta de una de las habitaciones de ese piso con una de las llaves. Para su suerte, la llave que eligió abrió la puerta y, como si un fantasma lo estuviera persiguiendo, se ocultó a duras penas dentro de un gran armario y logró meterse sin hacer ruido alguno que alertase a las panteras que lo buscaban. Pero no estaba seguro de si eso podía sacarlo de la delicada situación en que estaba metido.

"¿Buscaron en todas partes?" Preguntó una de las panteras desde uno de los pisos de abajo. El edificio estaba completamente vació; no había un alma que rondase por allí. Y el eco con el que se escuchó la pregunta que hizo aquella pantera, era evidencia de ello.

"Si, pero no lo encontramos..." Contestó otra pantera mientras entraba en la habitación en que se escondía Nick. Esta miró atentamente cada una de las cosas que estaban allí, en busca de alguna pista que le indicase el paradero del zorro. Ambos, la pantera y Nick, estaban en una de las habitaciones que quedaban en lo más alto del edificio. No había electricidad, y la oscuridad que reinaba pronto cedería paso a la luz del día. El edificio probablemente era un hotel, por cómo estaban señalizadas las habitaciones con números arriba de cada una de las puertas.

Antes de ocultarse en el armario, Nick apreció como algunos muebles de la sala de estar se veían muy bien acolchados y algunos incluso tenían formas extravagantes. No muchos podían darse el lujo de comprar muebles así. Por lo que dedujo a simple vista, lo más seguro era que se tratase de una de las suites más caras del hotel.

Rememorando lo que pudo ver hace unos segundos (aún escondido dentro del armario), recordó haber visto que en los estantes de la cocina habían especias y algunos ingredientes intactos. Al parecer, quienes vivían allí tenían planes de seguirlo haciendo por más tiempo... Pero nunca se esperaron que lo que pasó aquel día, ocurriese de la manera en la que lo hizo...

"Vamos, larguémonos de aquí. La única forma en la que ese zorro puede salir del hotel, es bajando al primer piso." Comentó una de las panteras mientras pasaba por la puerta de la habitación donde se escondía Nick y le hacía un ademán a la otra pantera que estaba dentro de la habitación para que parasen la búsqueda del zorro. Esta se fue caminando hacia las escaleras que conducían hacia el piso de abajo.

A los segundos, escuchó como la pantera que aún estaba en la suite con él, se fue acercando lentamente al armario. No dudo en preparar su pistola y apuntar directamente hacia donde la cabeza de la pantera debería de estar al asomarse en el armario. Pero... "..." Pasaron los minutos, y no ocurrió nada; no se escuchó nada en la habitación, ni una sola pisada.

Eso lo calmó por dentro, suspiró aliviado por haber salido de aquella situación, y bajó su pistola. "Eso estuvo cerca-" Pero el zorro no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque, sin previo aviso, un brazo atravesó la madera de las puertas del armario con una fuerza brutal y lo sacó a la fuerza de este, agarrándolo del cuello y ahorcándolo, mientras lo mantenía en el aire sin tocar el suelo.

"Te encontré, polizonte."

* * *

Sin dudas, el zorro estaba en una situación difícil. Literalmente una de vida o muerte. La pantera no lo soltaba, y el agarre que le tenía en el cuello con una de sus patas, no le dejaba mover su brazo para así poder levantar la pistola; aún tenía una bala dentro y era su única oportunidad para escapar, pero le faltaba aire. Sentía que a pesar de estar intentando zafarse del agarre, la pantera no había cedido ni un poco.

_'Lo siento Zanahorias, no pude seguir...' _Pensó al cerrar sus ojos. A la pantera se le formó una sonrisa maléfica al ver al zorro a punto de desmayarse por falta de oxígeno y se lo llevó a una de las ventanas de la habitación para tirar su cadáver por la ventana una vez que ya estuviese inconsciente; como una advertencia para los que se acercasen al hotel.

Pero lo que la pantera planeó, no salió como esperaba. Pues, un bate que impactó de lleno en su cabeza, lo mandó a dormir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nick cayó al suelo junto con la pantera que lo ahorcaba hace unos segundos y, soltando los papeles que cargaba y su pistola por el impacto, se quedó agachado, apoyándose con dos patas en el suelo, intentando respirar desesperadamente.

"¡No te atrevas a meterte en _MI_ habitación sin permiso!" Vociferó una silueta que se le hacía muy conocida a Nick. No pudo reconocer quién era por lo desorientado que estaba, pero juraba haber escuchado esa voz antes. Muchas veces, de hecho. Más veces de las que había escuchado la de Judy. La silueta pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia del zorro, pero no hizo más que dejar el bate, con el que le había propinado un golpe muy fuerte a la pantera en la cabeza, en el suelo y su silueta desapareció al entrar al baño que había en la habitación.

Muchas preguntas le pasaron por la cabeza en ese momento al jadear en suelo, la silueta lo había salvado y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Pero al ver el bate más de cerca, se sorprendió al descubrir a quien le pertenecía.

"¿Finnick?" Preguntó, claramente anonadado. Era el bate de Finnick. Lo había visto más de una vez cuando ambos hacían sus 'trabajos' juntos.

Saliendo del baño, la silueta de baja estatura siguió caminando por la habitación sin prestar a atención a la pregunta de Nick. Hasta que, viendo que estaba intentando reconocerlo con una mirada muy intensa puesta sobre él, contestó, "SI. Y deja de mirarme así; pareces un lunático." respondió Finnick, sacudiendo unas cuantas gotas agua de sus patas. Nick suspiró de alivio y se dejó caer al suelo de espalda; feliz por al fin tener un momento de tranquilidad luego de haber sido perseguido por las panteras.

"¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?" Le preguntó Finnick con una camiseta de tirantes negra encima y unos shorts grisáceos - buscando el bate para llevárselo consigo y luego limpiar la sangre de la pantera que había quedado en la punta del bate.

Nick suspiró y se quedó mirando a un punto indefinido del techo, se estiró en el suelo y le respondió, "Es una muy larga historia..."

Finnick terminó de limpiar el bate y, dejándolo apoyado a una de las paredes, preguntó: "¿Tan larga que no puedes resumirla?"

"**_Agh..._** Ok. Te lo resumiré:" Dijo el zorro resignado, acostado en el suelo.

_Judy y yo perseguíamos a un criminal buscado por haber robado 3 planos subterráneos de una construcción para expandir el alcantarillado de Zootopia. No sabíamos porque los había robado exactamente, y el historial que teníamos de él, estaba completamente vacío... Algo raro para alguien que ya había robado 2 planos con anterioridad. __Así que decidimos quedarnos con el caso para atraparlo... Pero todo se salió mucho de nuestro control al dar con su paradero, y... Tuvimos que separarnos para que nos dejasen de perseguir._

"- Las panteras, ¿no?" Interrumpió Finnick.

"Exactamente."

_Al dar con él, descubrimos que era parte de un grupo de personas que buscaban hacer algo grande... Y eso, era el apagón. Pero ya e__ra muy tarde para cuando lo descubrimos, porque ya había ocurrido y solo nosotros sabíamos quienes lo causaron. Por ello tuvimos que huir para cuando ocurrió; las panteras nos buscaron desde entonces. Y para cuando encontramos este hotel, ya nos estaban pisando la cola._

"Vaya... ¿Y dónde está Judy ahora?"

"Ella..." La expresión triste que Nick tenía en el rostro, le hizo adivinar a Finnick el final que tuvo la coneja.

El fénec abrió bastante sus ojos - sorprendido por la noticia, bajó su mirada al suelo, y comentó, "Oh... Lo lamento Nick."

"Espera, ¿crees que está muerta?" Finnick levantó la mirada y arqueó una ceja, dirigiendo su atención hacia el policía, "Noo, no, n_o_, _n_o, _no_. No lo está. Solo nos separamos. Y no sé nada de ella desde entonces..."

"Entonces, ¿por qué alargaste tanto la respuesta? Me hiciste pensar exactamente lo contrario."

"Bueno, yo-..." Nick se rascó la cabeza, tratando de pensar en una buena excusa. Pero sus problemas no acabaron allí, porque el sonido del bate golpeando la cabeza de aquella pantera, se pudo oír por todo el hotel, y la manija de la puerta giró lentamente, alertando a los dos zorros.

**_[Continuará...]_**

* * *

**Sip, el drama continuara en el próximo capítulo. Este es mi primer intento de hacer algo relacionado con Zootopia. Así que... ¿Cómo creen que lo hice? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Horrible? ¿Horroroso?**

**Todo lo que tengan que decir al respecto, pueden dejarlo en una review.**

**He reescrito el inicio del Fic porque no me gustó el haberlo hecho tan corto, y parece que hacer capítulos cortos es algo que realmente me sale mal a la hora de empezar algunos Fics xD.**

**No sé para cuándo publicaré el siguiente capítulo, pero puedo asegurarles que este Fic tendrá un final. Aún no sé para cuándo, pero de que lo tendrá, lo tendrá. No sé si lo voy a actualizar muy seguido, pero les puedo jurar que trataré de terminar este Fic si o si, y no lo dejaré a medias.**

**Nos vemos pronto y, ¡hasta la próxima!**

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


	2. Daño calculado

**Capítulo II: "Daño calculado".**

Su conciencia se desvaneció. Pasaron unas horas, hasta que finalmente abrió sus ojos para percatarse de que estaba acostado en una camilla dentro de una ambulancia, mientras esta lo llevaba a algún lugar. Por lo que veía en el monitor que tenía justo enfrente de él, sus signos vitales estaban bien. Revisó sus heridas, y notó que fueron sanadas y le vendaron el talón de su pie. Su uniforme, que antes alojaba un montón polvo, ahora relucía de limpio. La voz de aquella persona que oyó antes de desvanecerse... Se le hacía muy familiar. Pero suponía que era por el gran desgaste, tanto físico como mental, que sufrió al enfrentarse a las panteras.

Por poco y no salía vivo de esa.

**_[Jm...]_** Nick trató de quitarse las medidas que le habían puesto para chequear sus signos, pero un papel que alguien había dejado abajo de la camilla se ganó su atención y, una vez que se puso de pie, lo terminó recogiendo del suelo de la ambulancia.

El papel (que en verdad era una nota), decía:

_"No sabes cuantas cosas tengo que contarte Nick._

_Creo que ya tengo los recursos suficientes como para acabar con todo esto, pero te necesitaré de una pieza para lograrlo. Así que me encargué de conseguirte algo que podría servirte de ayuda para situaciones como la que viviste después de separarnos en el hotel._

_Por favor, mantente a salvo. Y trata de mantener a Finnick a salvo también._

_Atte., Zanahorias."_

Al bajar su cabeza, notó que había algo oculto debajo de la camilla, resguardado en un pequeño maletín. Con cierta curiosidad, el zorro lo sacó y lo puso encima de la camilla para después abrirlo. Para su sorpresa, en el maletín había dos pistolas M1911A1, de color plateado, que ya venían equipadas con silenciadores al final de sus boquillas.

_'Judy... No tenías que hacerlo...'_ Las levantó para admirarlas de cerca, sonrió y se guardó la nota._ 'Espera un segundo, ¿mantener a salvo a Finnick? ...' _Ahora que lo había pensado, nunca le pasó por la cabeza el preguntarse por la situación del fénec. Pero esa duda se le aclaró cuando se guardó ambas pistolas en su cinturón y fue a investigar quién conducía la ambulancia, ya que fue ahí que notó quien la conducía.

Sin quitar la vista del camino, con las patas en el volante, Finnick previó su presencia y lo saludó. "Hey, Nick. Te recuperaste antes de lo que los paramédicos esperaban..." El fénec no seguía usando la misma ropa que antes; ahora estaba vestido con una camisa de vestir negra junto a unos pantalones negros, Nick pudo notar que algo hacía que su camisa se viese inflada. También se le veía un poco más alegre. ¿De cuánto se perdió al estar inconsciente? "¿Por qué siempre te me quedas mirando cuando quieres preguntarme algo?"

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Nick alzó una de sus patas y se excusó. "Oh, lo siento. Creo que todo esto últimamente me ha hecho pensar más de a lo que estoy acostumbrado, Finn." Vio como este rodó los ojos, y solo negó con la cabeza. "Ella... ¿Estuvo aquí?"

Las orejas de Finnick se levantaron al oír eso y entre algunas risas, le confesó, "Sí. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero si no fuese por ella probablemente estaríamos muertos ahora mismo..." Nick arqueó una ceja, y le envió una mirada confusa. "Había más panteras fuera del hotel, esperando que saliese alguien. Y si no fuera porque vino con refuerzos, no habríamos tenido suerte con ellos Nick."

Sus ojos se expandieron por lo que acababa de oír. Pero una pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza desde que despertó, lo motivó a preguntar: "... Por cierto, ¿a dónde estás llevándonos?"

Finnick, extrañamente, le sonrió. "Estamos yendo a, como los que nos rescataron se refirieron a ese lugar, '_la Luz entre las Sombras'_." Encendió el parabrisas de la ambulancia y este quitó algunas de las gotas de lluvia que la golpeaban con sutileza. El zorro rojo vio como pasaban un cartel que decía 'Bienvenidos al Distrito Forestal'. No sabía si lo que escuchó fue real o no, pero el pequeño que los llevaba a ese lugar siguió explicando: "Es un refugio dónde están llevando a las personas que han rescatado de la ciudad. Y al parecer, Judy es ahora quien dirige esos rescates."

* * *

_7:55 AM._

_Unas horas antes de despertar en la ambulancia, en la suite del hotel._

El ambiente de alivio se esfumó tal como lo haría el gas en una bebida gaseosa; la perilla de la puerta giró y las miradas preocupadas de ambos se dirigieron a ella. Tragaron grueso por lo que se les venía, pero con la cabeza fría, el zorro rojo que estaba herido del talón derecho tomó acción y corrió lo más rápido que su herida le permitió para alcanzar el bate a Finnick.

"Finnick, tengo un plan: Dale con esto en la cabeza," Lanzó el bate y su ex-compañero de crímenes lo atajó con sus dos patas a la perfección. "Yo te ayudaré a terminar con el trabajo."

¿Se había vuelto loco? Tal vez sí; en su rostro se asomaba una sonrisa, y lo que dijo lo había dicho con convicción. Pero en esta situación, el pequeñín solo tenía dos opciones: Era hacer lo que había dicho él, o que ambos fuesen presas de esas panteras. Finnick se paró frente a la puerta, apretó su agarre en el bate que sostenía, cerró sus ojos, suspiró y se preparó para dar la mayor bateada de su vida. "Estás loco, Nick. Pero si salimos vivos de esta, juro que no volveré a dudar de tus ideas."

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Nick recogió su pistola del suelo y como pudo, se agachó para apuntarla hacia la puerta. Sus patas temblaban. Era la hora de ver si la loca idea que le pasó por la mente funcionaba. Algunos gruñidos provinieron de la puerta entreabierta y al abrirse, una pantera entró ferozmente con la intención de atacar a lo primero que se le cruzará por el camino. Esta traía una navaja consigo y la ondeó en el aire. Nick se mantuvo apuntando firmemente el arma hacía la pantera, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y disparó. A la pantera no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, así que retrajo hacía sí mismo sus brazos y también cerro sus ojos ante el sonido de la pistola... Sin embargo, no se sintió diferente después de eso; seguía respirando.

Abrió sus ojos y miró a un zorro rojo con un uniforme de policía que lo miraba agachado en el suelo, este le sonreía. _¿Por qué lo hacía?_

Una respuesta en forma de un batazo le respondió la pregunta. El golpe que recibió por parte de un fénec que nunca percibió lo dejó inconsciente y cayó dando un golpe seco contra el suelo. Nick se quedó mirando a Finnick y luego a la pantera inconsciente. "Después de eso, creo que necesitará mucho, pero mucho hielo."

"Si. Jaja..." Finnick exhaló aliviado y dejó su bate a un lado para hacerse con la navaja que soltó la pantera al caer. "No sabía que estaban armados..." La examinó y se la guardó en uno de los bolsillos.

Nick se paró lentamente para buscar los pedazos de papel que se le cayeron anteriormente - cuando fue ahorcado por una de esas panteras - y caminó hasta Finnick. "Yo sí... Judy y yo nos enfrentamos a algunas antes de separarnos. Uno casi logró dispararme en el tobillo." Confesó mientras le mostraba la herida que tenía. "La bala rozó mi tobillo... Y el dolor lo sigo sintiendo con cada paso que doy."

**_[Ugh]_** Finnick no pudo ocultar su disgusto y arrugó la cara. "Deberías vendarte esa herida."

"Lo sé. Debemos buscar una manera de salir de aquí cuanto antes..." Sus buscadores pronto se darían cuenta de lo que pasó, por lo que el tiempo para pensar en algo se les iba acortando cada vez más. Hasta que al pequeño se le ocurrió una idea.

Con una de sus patas en su barbilla, preguntó: "Nick, ¿tienes las llaves del cuarto de mantenimiento de este piso?"

"Um... Creo que..." Revisó sus bolsillos y lo confirmó. "Si... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Conozco el hotel. Si mi mente no me falla, creo que en cada cuarto de mantenimiento hay algo así como mapas de los ductos de ventilación..." Finnick le comentó, explicando lo que tenía en mente.

Nick asintió y ambos murmuraron al unísono "Así que podríamos verlo para saber cómo salir del hotel." la esperanza en ese instante se hizo presente, pero un inconveniente latente les recordó un problema que resultaba obvio.

**_[Sahara...]_**

Del walkie-talkie, que se ocultaba debajo de la chaqueta gris que llevaba puesta una de las panteras que permanecían inconscientes, se escuchó una voz. Ahora sabían que las panteras no solo llevaban armas consigo, sino que también se comunicaban entre sí. **_[Sahara, responde]_** Las miradas de ambos quedaron en la pantera que recientemente trató de atacarlos. **_[Forestal no ha respondido, y tú debías reportar tu estado hace varios minutos. Así que vamos a ir para allá]_**

"Creo que estamos en serios problemas..." Finnick se acercó a la pantera a la que le pertenecía el walkie-talkie - 'Sahara' parece que era su nombre, la volteó para que quedara con la cabeza apuntando al techo y prosiguió a quitarle con cuidado el aparato. Una vez que lo tuvo en sus patas, el fénec lo revisó de cerca. "En muy serios problemas." Le quitó la antena y se lo guardó.

"Si..." El zorro policía asintió e inspeccionó el pasillo por el que debían salir para llegar al cuarto de mantenimiento. "Y el ascensor está encendido..." No había nada ni nadie en el pasillo, pero las luces de un ascensor que se encontraba justo en medio de las habitaciones se encendieron y el número que mostraba arriba de la puerta aumentaba lentamente con el pasar de los segundos. "¡Vamos, tenemos que irnos!"

Finnick recogió su bate y se apresuraron por salir de la habitación. Una vez fuera, cerraron la puerta y corrieron sin mirar a atrás hasta que llegaron al cuarto de mantenimiento. Nick sacó la llave que traía consigo, la inserto en el cerrojo y la giró. La puerta se abrió y entraron lo más rápido que pudieron para después cerrar y bloquear la puerta con algunas cajas que se encontraron, llenas de jabón y algunos limpiadores.

"Eso no los detendrá..." El sonido de las puertas del ascensor abriéndose, alertó la llegada de los felinos al piso en el que se ocultaban los dos. El fénec giró su cabeza y sonrió al posar su vista en una de las paredes del cuarto; encontró lo que buscaban. El mapa completo de los ductos de ventilación del hotel estaba justo encima de sus narices. "Pero si nos puede dar el tiempo necesario para trazar un plan que nos saque de aquí."

* * *

"Avancen con cuidado. Pueden estar en cualquier parte." Advirtió una pantera enmascarada que comandaba un grupo de cuatro panteras armadas con pistolas, subfusiles y chalecos antibalas. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y se separaron para buscar en las habitaciones. Empezaron por las primeras del piso, sin dar con nada fuera de lugar. Pero al entrar en una de las suites de lujo que quedaban a lo último, encontraron a sus otros dos compañeros inconscientes. En sus rostros había marcas que mostraban que recibieron un golpe contundente en la cabeza.

"Son Sahara y Forestal..." Murmuró quien comandaba al reconocerlos a ambos. Caminó hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de ellos y les tomó el pulso. Además de sentir los latidos rítmicos y regulares, vio como ambos seguían respirando. Eso la alivió. "Siguen vivos." Las otras panteras se alegraron por oír eso y se reunieron en la habitación.

"Jefa, tenemos que llevarlos a que los atiendan de inmediato." Comentó una pantera que examinó las marcas que tenían con más detenimiento.

"Está bien. Avisen al resto. Debemos encontrar primero a los que hicieron esto" La pantera se quitó la máscara que llevaba puesta y reveló ser una pantera negra hembra, de ojos ámbares. Dejó la máscara en el centro de mesa de la suite y clavó sus ojos en un casi imperceptible rastro de gotas rojas que alguien dejó por el suelo. "Y los voy a necesitar a todos ustedes para atraparlos... Vengan." Los felinos que la acompañaban vieron como ella siguió algo que veía en el suelo. Hasta que llegó a la puerta del cuarto de mantenimiento de ese piso, entonces sonrió y soltó una pequeña, casi inaudible risa. "Si no te vendas las heridas, acabarás llamando la atención de cualquiera... Zorro entrometido."

**_[Continuará...]_**

* * *

**Lo lamento si no llegaron a entender mucho de lo que está pasando. Creo que este capítulo en particular se me hizo un poco difícil de escribir por ser la primera vez en que trabajo con dos líneas de tiempo diferentes. Pero el jugar con ese concepto me pareció magnifico para esta historia, y me acabé decantando por escribir estas partes del Fic así.**

**Quiero agradecerle a la-perla's mermaid por ****ser mi beta y ****haberme ayudado con algunos detalles de este capítulo. Su ayuda me sirvió de mucho para corregir algunas cosas que no habían quedado del todo bien.**

**Si tienen una opinión al respecto, recuerden que pueden dejarla escribiendo una review del capítulo.**

**Yo, por lo pronto, creo que voy a tratar de reorganizar mis ideas para no acabar actualizando mis Fics cada mil años.**

**No tengo mucho más que contarles, así que... Nos vemos y, ¡hasta la próxima!**

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


End file.
